riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
GodheadSilo
godheadSilo are a duo based out of the Olympia, Washington music scene in the nineties. Originally out of Fargo, North Dakota, their sound comprised of noise rock, stoner rock, and sludge metal. Bassist Mike Kunka and drummer Dan Haugh employed a unique sound, utilizing effects pedals to create a "wall of sound". The band's initial period of activity was from 1991 - 1998 before breaking up but the band has since reformed in 2015 with sporadic shows under their belt. History Initial Run (1991 - 1998) godheadSilo were originally formed in 1991 as a three-piece with guitarist Phil Leitch. After their first show at Fargo's Moose Lodge, Leitch left the band. They soon relocated to Olympia and signed to independent label Kill Rock Stars, known for its work in the riot grrrl movement and the underground Olympia scene. They released Thee Friendship Village E.P. on the label in 1993. Their debut album, The Scientific Supercake L.P., was released in 1994 on Kill Rock Stars. The band would also tour with Melvins in 1995. Soon after, they signed with Sub Pop and released their second album, Skyward In Triumph, along with a self-titled E.P., in 1996. The band went on hiatus after releasing their final album, Share The Fantasy, in 1998. According to Haugh the band never really broke up but rather took a hiatus due to a major injury the drummer suffered at the time. Aftermath Kunka would form Enemymine in the wake of the band's dissolution with Danny Sasaki and Ryan Baldoz. This band would be active from 1998 - 2001 with two EPs and one album. Kunka would then work with three members of Murder City Devils (Nate Manny, Spencer Moody and Coady Willis) to form Dead Low Tide. This band would put out one EP and one album, touring with Melvins in 2002 before dissolving in 2003. Kunka and Haugh then formed the band Smoke and Smoke with vocalist Spencer Moody of Murder City Devils, and released an album titled Love Suffers Long in 2004. Kunka also worked with The Melvins on an album project throughout 1999 but this project would be shelved as he simply disappeared for a time according to Osborne and Crover. Eventually in 2015, Kunka would finish the album with the band and it would be subsequently released as Three Men and A Baby via Sub Pop in 2016. Return (2015 - Present) The pair briefly reunited in 2015 for a commemoration concert for Ralph's Corner, a Fargo music venue that closed down in 2005. In December 2016, it was announced that the band would be touring the United States throughout January of 2017 for a total of ten shows. Discography Studio Albums * The Scientific Supercake L.P. (1994) * Skyward In Triumph (1996) * Share The Fantasy ''(1998) EPs * ''Thee Friendship Village E.P. ''(1993) * ''GodheadSilo ''(1996) Compilation Albums * ''Elephantitus of the Night ''(1994) Members * '''Dan Haugh' - Drums (1991 - 1998, 2015 - Present) * Mike Kunka - Bass, Vocals (1991 - 1998, 2015 - Present) * Phil Leitch - Guitar (1991) External Links * BandCamp * Kill Rock Stars page on GodheadSilo References Category:Band Category:Fargo Category:North Dakota Category:USA Category:Noise Rock Category:Stoner Rock Category:Sludge Metal Category:Amphetamine Reptile Records Category:Olympia Category:Washington Category:Kill rock stars Category:Sub Pop Records Category:Industrial Category:Experimental Rock